Currently, there are multiple electronic application stores from which users can download applications. Generally, only the latest version of an application is available in the store at any given time. A developer that intends to offer multiple versions of the same application is commonly required to publish two or more separate applications (i.e., not two versions of the same application), which may increase maintenance costs, time, publish time, and the review process. Traditionally, application stores don't allow multiple applications under the same application id, which can require developers to change the application and potentially break how applications communicate with each other. An application developer may benefit from publishing test versions of an application to a small group of users, receiving feedback, and fixing bugs prior to publishing the application to the general public. Given a traditional application store, a developer cannot publish a test version of an application inside the application store to a limited set of users, and may be required to use other channels to distribute such test apps.